A Visit From the Dark Queen
by Fangirl157
Summary: Queen Maeve of the Fae visits Terrasen to meet Princess Aelin of the Wildfire. They leave in peace, but Maeve always has something up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1 (04-03 12:10:36)

Chapter 1

Aelin's PoV

Trumpets were blaring, the sound of horses' hooves pounding on the street below the white walls of the Castle of Orynth. The tips of the Doranelle flags were only visible to Aelin, who was begrudgingly sitting straight on her miniature throne beside her father. Aelin loved being royal; she very much enjoyed being pampered, but she was becoming vexed at sitting in silence and anxiety for her dear Aunt Maeve to arrive.

The whole Terrasen Court had been agitated for months since the letter from the Queen of the Fae had arrived, informing them she would be visiting them. They knew the real reason Maeve was coming, and they were prepared to defend Aelin as best as they could. Instead of being escorted by Aedion alone, an additional dozen guards oversaw every move she made.

The sudden burst of the Throne Room doors snapped Aelin out of her thoughts. The Queen of the Fae entered through the door, proud and smug.

 **Thanks for reading! This is my very first FanFiction and I'm really sorry for the first chapter being extremely short. I'll update regularly. Criticism is welcome. Please Review! Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aedion's PoV

Aedion stood proudly behind Aelin, his cousin, his one day blood- sworn queen. As the Queen of the Fae entered the Throne Room, he instantly hated her. She had dark hair, dark, merciless eyes, and pale skin. Everything in him screamed to get Aelin away from her. But he knew Aelin would not appreciate that; she could take care of herself.

The introductions were brief, and soon they were heading to the dining hall. Aedion fell into his place a step behind her, and soon 12 more guards surrounded them. Aedion could feel the agitation rolling off his cousin and he really didn't blame her.

They entered the dining hall where he took his seat next to Aelin and Lady Marion. Within minutes, the food platters were opened and everyone began to pile food upon their plates. Aedion was just starting to eat what he felt someone's gaze upon him; he looked up and saw a blonde Fae warrior with gold eyes was staring at him as if he were a ghost.

Aedion vaguely noticed that they had the same jawline, same nose. Confused, he turned to Aelin who was having a staring contest with someone across the table.

"Aelin," Aedion whispered. "This Fae Warrior is looking at me weirdly."

"So," Aelin replied. "I'm having a staring contest with Mr. Muscles over there." She gestured with her hand to a gigantic man with silver hair.

 _"Aelin,"_ Aedion hissed. "That's Rowan Whitethorn. The most powerful Fae male alive. He is a legend. There are stories of him killing a man with a table-"

"Really?" Aelin cut in. "How? Squash him like a grape?"

"No, he impaled him- but that's not the point!" he exclaimed, sucking in a quick breath. He lowered his voice, "The point is, that man is staring at me. I would dismiss it as coincidence, but we look a little bit alike. I mean we have the same-" he was interrupted by Maeve addressing Evalin.

"Why did you never fulfill your promise to me, Evalin?" Aedion tensed.

"Well," Aelin's mother replied. "We truly never had time and Aelin never had her power under complete control. She still doesn't."

Maeve responded, "Maybe some training would do her some good."

"That will not be necessary," King Orlon said calmly, seeing Rhoe's expression of outrage. Maeve merely shrugged.

The feast continued with the adults making small talk, but the room was high in tension.

Finally, Queen Maeve stood up and spoke the words all of Terrasen had been both expecting and dreading. The words that filled Aedion with unspeakable rage and hatred. She said, "I wish that Princess Aelin of the Wildfire will accompany me to Doranelle where she will be trained in her magic and taught the ways of the Fae."

 **Again, I'm sorry about this chapter being so short. I promise the next one will be much longer. I'll update regularly. Criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aelin's PoV

A sense of shock and outrage passed over Aelin as Aedion inched closer to her. She turned her gaze to the Fae Warrior, Rowan Whitethorn, as Aedion had called him. His pine green eyes were expressionless, only a faint bit of amusement leaked from his mask of indifference. Wild wind and relentless ice seemed to tunnel from him. Aelin felt her own magic flare; she fought to keep it down.

"Absolutely not," her father said immediately.

"I was alive when King Brannon's fire burned." Maeve began. "You were not. I am the most qualified to teach Aelin how to use her magic properly." Her tone was dangerous. A force seemed to build inside of Maeve; something dark and full of hatred.

"I will not send my daughter across an ocean," Rhoe growled.

"She is Fae," Maeve argued. "Very powerful."

"Aelin is also _human,"_ Evalin exclaimed, rising from her seat. "More human than Fae." Maeve's magic began to build and Aelin's own magic was rising up, ready to defend her and her court at anytime

"She has a Fae form," Maeve pointed out.

"Aelin is the Terrasen Princess. We will not send her to a foreign country," Orlon replied firmly before Rhoe could snap something outrageous at the Fae Queen.

Maeve responded, "She is also a Princess of Doranelle. A descendant of Mab, on of the three Fae queens."

"The answer is no," Orlon said, addressing Maeve and her court in quiet but firm voice.

"Well," Maeve ground out, flustered and angry. That ancient, dark force was building, causing Aelin's magic to stir restlessly within her. Aelin was getting a headache; pressure was building up in her, something that wanted _out._ "Maybe you need some persuasion," the Fae Queen continued. Suddenly, a dark wave of magic burst from Maeve, barreling towards Aelin's parents and uncle in a torrent of pure destruction

Something snapped inside Aelin; something that flooded Aelin with a sense of anger. This was her family and no one, _no one,_ would threaten them without suffering the consequences. She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and she would not be afraid. She would bow down to no one. So, without thinking, Aelin summoned her fire and threw it out of her, protecting her family and court in a brilliant wall of golden heat. Aelin felt her heart of fire fill with love for her family, the people who sacrificed _everything_ for her.

She thought of her Uncle Orlon, smiling down at her fondly; of her father, taking her into Oakwald Forest in search of the Immortal Stag; of her mother, stroking her hair soothingly and calling her Fireheart. Finally, she thought of Aedion. She looked at him and saw he was smiling at her with pride shining on his face. Aelin smiled back; she loved her cousin. Aedion never judged her for anything, only ever stood by her side proudly in everything she did. He was the other side to Aelin's golden coin, in looks and personality.

So Aelin, with fire burning in her very soul and Aedion by her side, began to push back Maeve's magic effortlessly.

 **Did you guys like it? Any suggestions? Please review. Criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rowan's PoV

Rowan Whitethorn watched intensely as Maeve's magic shot across the room, as fast as a viper. But Aelin was faster.

He whipped his gaze to Aelin who's face was covered in defiance. A crown of flame sat atop her head, flawless and a symbol of power.

Suddenly, a wall of fire erupted out of thin air, creating a barrier between the Fae and the Terrasen court, excluding Aelin. However, Rowan knew by Aelin's expression that she was far from done. Wyrd help them all when she got older.

As fast as an asp, Aelin struck again. A breathtaking, dazzling fireball made of ruby-red flame whizzed across the table. Right before it collided with the darkness, it exploded, expanding until it was as wide as the table itself. It sat there for a moment, rolling in graceful swirls before it shot forward, straight into Maeve's magic.

As the two powers collided, Aelin's fire burned away Maeve's dark magic instantly. Soon, Maeve's magic was forced to retreat. It was obvious Aelin would not give an inch.

Rowan returned his gaze to Aelin with disbelief in his eyes; no one had been able to even stand against Maeve for centuries, and now, an _eight_ year old, was given such an enormous power she could burn this world down with just her rage. It was preposterous.

He studied the girl; she was now in her Fae form with delicately pointed ears and sharp canines bared fiercely. The gold in her eyes had turned to wild flame, burning like an out of control bonfire. Everything about her shouted arrogance and cockiness, topped off by recklessness. And her cousin didn't seem much different. Rowan noticed Gavriel staring at him. Interesting. They looked alike, too. He would have to investigate _that_ situation.

He focused his attention on the magic once more and realized the fire had halted and Maeve's darkness was no more. The fire remained for a moment, swirling in an array of reds, golds, and oranges. Then it began to melt away, but the wall remained. Rowan rose to his feet with the rest of the cadre, magic ready and hands on the hilt of their' swords.

The dining hall was silent, and after a few minutes, the wall began to disappear, leaving a shocked Terrasen Court in plain view. The only one not shocked was Prince Aedion Ashryver, who's grin was large and filled with pride. That smile was familiar. He gave Gavriel a look, but he refused to look at Rowan; his eyes were glued to the prince.

Rhoe stood up hastily and placed a calloused hand on Princess Aelin's shoulder. He looked at Aedion and said, "Aedion, escort Aelin back to her chambers and then retire to your's for the rest of the night. Imediantly."

Aelin whipped her head back in shock, her mouth already beginning to form words. "But--" Aelin protested but was cut off by her father.

" _Imediantly_ ," Rhoe said firmly, but in a caring tone. Aelin, obviously unhappy, stood up begrudgingly and followed Aedion out of the Dining Hall. Twelve extra guards fell into step behind them.

After a minute of awkward silence laced with hatred, everyone began filing out and returning to their rooms.

A tall, wiry man with little-to-no hair approached the Fae and began to show them to their rooms. Each of the cadre was given a standard size room with a full sized bed, master bathroom, and a small balcony jutting over the Royal Gardens.

Within minutes, the cadre was called to Maeve's chambers. The walls were a pale blue with black and gray sheets, a game room, dining room, and lounge area filled with books to read. Not to mention the extravagant bathroom that glimmered with a faint shine and the massive balcony giving a perfect view of Terrasen's glorious, rolling hills.

The queen herself was sitting in an armchair, an expression full of blank iciness and contemplation. After a few seconds, Maeve spoke, "What information have you gathered on Aelin of the Wildfire?" Her gaze was pinned on Lorcan.

"I noticed she is very close to her dear cousin, Aedion Ashryver," Lorcan began. Gavriel shot him a look. "And very protective of her family, court, and kingdom."

"Yes," Maeve replied irratably. "Common knowledge. But we need something to... persuade her. Her family. Something to prove our power and that no one is safe if they gain our wrath." Maeve pinned her gaze on Rowan. Then, her dark eyes lit up with a cruel glint and her gaze swept across the assembled males. Maeve smiled and began to express her plans.

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Again, criticism welcome! Please review! Thanks to all who did! :) I'll update as soon as possible!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aelin's PoV

Aelin was livid. Absolutely infuriated. Laying on her massive, four-poster bed clad in a pale blue nightgown, she was fuming. Maeve had attacked and Aelin just retaliated and she was sent to her room? Aelin sighed; she knew her parents were just trying to protect her.

The door to her bedroom opened, revealing Aedion, also out of his finery, grinning. He shut the door, walked towards her and his grin only widened.

"Nice job, Aelin," Aedion said, sitting down in front of Aelin. "The old hag got what she deserved." Aelin smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Aedion," Aelin replied and a wicked grin spread across her face. There was a flash of light and Aelin was suddenly in her Fae form. But Aelin's transformation wasn't the only light.

Orange, gold, red, and blue sparks flew up into Aedion's face.

"Ow!" Aedion said, and when he saw Aelin cackling, he cursed. Aedion lunged forward, tickling her, but froze as the door opened and light flooded the bedroom. In the doorway, Aelin's parents stood next to each other, faces grim.

Upon seeing Aedion in his awkward position atop the now-frozen princess, a sort of amusement crept into Rhoe's eyes and a shadow of a smile played at his lips. Evalin remained pale and tensed.

"Somethings never change," Rhoe said, his steps powerful and even as he walked across the room. "Good night, Aedion," he continued with a pointed look at the young prince **.**

Aedion, taking that as a dismissal, gave Aelin a quick look that said something along the line of, _Don't be_ too _difficult._ Then, he was on his feet, heading to his own chambers.

"Don't forget training tomorrow," Rhoe reminded Aedion as he passed by, ruffling his golden with a fatherly affection.

"Night Uncle Rhoe, Aunt Evalin, Aelin," he replied and he swept out of the room, passing Evalin and shutting the door behind him.

Her mother walked towards Aelin her expression soft but concerned. "Aelin," she said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I understand why you did what you did this evening. You protected this court, your _family._ Saved everyone from the humiliation Maeve intended to inflict. However, I fear Maeve has many plans." Aelin nodded; she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Maeve was far from done raising hell. She knew it just by looking in that ancient, cunning face.

"Your mother is right," Rhoe added. "The Fae will push you, watch you, find every weakness. You are a fire-weilder. They want you either dead or in their clutches."

"Get some rest, Fireheart," Evalin said, bending down to give her daughter a hug. Aelin layed down and closed her eyes, the sound of her parents' retreating footsteps lulling her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aelin's PoV

Days passed without anything particularly interesting occuring; just stupid dinners Aelin had to attend and then being ushered into her room with only Aedion for company. But during those dinners, Maeve never spoke to her. Instead, the Fae queen occasionally gave her a cruel, dark grin with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Finally, the day came for the Fae's departure. _Good riddance,_ Aelin thought, looking as their ship sailed away, carrying her evil aunt and her posse of ancient, all-powerful warriors. Aelin thought that last part with a whole lot of sarcasm and sass.

Her parents sighed beside her, obviously relieved. Rhoe put a hand on Aelin's back and steered her back towards the castle.

Rowan's PoV

In his hawk form, Rowan watched the Galathynius family walk back towards their castle. After a few moments, Rowan let out a sharp caw-- a signal.

Suddenly, there were three bursts of light: Gavriel, Fenrys, and Lorcan. A pearl-white wolf jumped in the water, followed by a tawny colored Mountain Lion. Then, a bird took to the skies and flew with Rowan as he took off. They all went in one direction: to land, which was relatively close.

The cadre had gained information on the princess during the last couple of weeks-- had formed a plan. Now all they had to do was put it into action.

Rowan and the cadre finally reached land and headed straight to the woods. They silently made preparations, which included a quick trip to Adarlan. Never daring to shift back to their Fae forms after they returned, the cadre waited under the thick canopy of green leaves until the sun had set. Then they made their move.

The cadre crept through Orynth, mere whispers in the wind. They moved swiftly and were soon outside Orynth's castle-- below the princess's balcony. All guards were knocked unconscious. Rowan, still in his hawk form, flew up to the balcony and through the open window. When in, he shifted back into his Fae form. Rowan crept across the room to where the little girl lay asleep.

He looked down; her long, golden hair was fanned across the pillow and her face--instead of being devilish--was peaceful and tranquil. Her turquoise and gold eyes opened suddenly. In one swift motion, Rowan clamped his broad hand against Princess Aelin's tiny mouth.

Aelin's PoV

Aelin saw a flash of silver before the hand went over her mouth. Then she began to thrash. She met the pine-green eyes of Rowan Whitethorn before her foot went flying into the air.

And connected with his throat.

Rowan's face was a mask of fury and a little bit of shock. Aelin's fire went shooting at him, uncontrolled in all Aelin's terror, but was smothered by his wind. Then, Rowan grasped the sword at his side and brought the hilt down upon her head.

The darkness consumed Aelin.

Rowan's PoV

Once Rowan's hand went on Aelin's face, she started bucking like a wildcat. Aelin thrashed and thrashed, her arms and legs moving like a whirlwind. Rowan found it funny, was even half-tempted to let her struggle a little more than necessary, maybe tire herself out. But then Aelin landed a kick to his throat.

And damn it hurt.

She had knocked him in the windpipe when he was unprepared. Rowan was filled with rage--and some shock--at the girl. Fire shot at him, obviously Aelin losing control due to her terror. Rowan parried with a blast of wind. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and slammed it upon the princess's head. Princess Aelin instantly went limp, but her chest rose and fell.

Rowan scooped the princess into his arms and marveled at how small she was; she was about half his height and a fourth of his width. He carried Aelin to the balcony, her light blue nightgown swaying in the wind. Rowan realized it might be a good idea to grab her something else to wear, so he sat her back down on the bed and ruffled through her gigantic closet.

Rowan quickly grabbed a dark blue tunic, matching pants, and a dark gray cloak. He picked Aelin up once more, setting her clothes on top of her, and carried her out to the balcony again. Then, Rowan unceremoniously dropped her over the railing.

The winds caught her, drifting Aelin down into the arms of the golden-haired male below. Rowan shifted into his hawk form and flew off.

Fenrys's PoV

Fenrys took off into the forest, the princess curled in his arms. He slipped into the folds of distance and appeared at the edge of the woods, then continued running, stumbling not once.

He jumped onto one of the four horses waiting at their temporary camp, making sure not to jostle Aelin too much. Gavriel and Lorcan were already mounted, Rowan on his way.

"Let's go," Lorcan said, looking back. "Whitethorn will catch up." So they took off into the night towards Adarlan with a stolen, fire-breathing princess.

 **Hi guys!!! Sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Criticism welcome as always. If you have any suggestions just tell me. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
